captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection
Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection (キャプテン翼 コンプリート・コレクション) is a compilation album with four CDs that, as its name suggests, collects all music from the original 1983 ''Captain Tsubasa'' TV series, the related movies and the 1989 OVA ''Shin Captain Tsubasa''. With 62 tracks in total, the collection is divided in four discs that contain the vocal themes (openings, endings, image songs and arranged versions), drama tracks, original karaoke versions and instrumental versions of the vocal themes and background music. The collection was originally published on 2005-12-07 by Sony Music Direct (Japan). The first press came with a cardboard slipcase. The third disc, dedicated to karaoke versions, has two track inverted in the track list, a mistake which is also reproduced by most publications. Track 9 "Yujo Forever (original karaoke)" is in reality "Kaze ni Nare (original karaoke)", and track 12 "Kaze ni Nare (original karaoke)" is "Yujo Forever (original karaoke)". Tracks CD 1: Vocal #"Moete Hero" (燃えてヒーロー) <3:00> <1983 version> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) OP1] #"Fuyu no Lion" (冬のライオン) <3:13> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) ED1] #"Moete Hero" <3:01> version #"Kimi ni Sasageru Lullaby" (君に捧げるララバイ) <3:42> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) IM] #"Atsui Yujo" (熱い友情) <2:52> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) IM] #"Moete Hero" <1:40> version #"Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka" (翼よ走れ! -キャプテン翼応援歌-) <3:00> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) ED2] #"Captain Tsubasa Oendan no Uta" (キャプテン翼応援団のうた) <2:48> >performed by Captain Tsubasa Cheering Party> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) IM] #"Moete Hero" <3:00> <1985 version> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) OP2] #"Longest Dream" (ロンゲスト・ドリーム) <3:40> [Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen ED] #"Yujo Forever (Misaki Taro no Theme)" (友情フォー・エバー(岬 太郎のテーマ)) <2:54> [Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen IM] #"Koya no Sakebi (Hyuga Kojiro no Theme)" (荒野の叫び(日向小次郎のテーマ)) <2:42> [Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen IM] #"Asu ni Mukatte Shoot" (明日に向ってシュート) <4:01> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) ED3] #"Ball wa Tomodachi" (ボールは友だち) <3:00> [Captain Tsubasa (1983) IM] #"Longest Dream" <3:50> [Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup ED] #"Kaze ni Nare" (風になれ) <4:05> [''Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup IM] #"So Long Dear Friend" <4:33> [Shin Captain Tsubasa OP] #"Moete Hero '89" (燃えてヒーロー'89) <3:13> [Shin Captain Tsubasa IN] #"Saigo no First Kiss" (最後のファーストキッス) <3:33> [Shin Captain Tsubasa ED] CD 2: Drama #"Unmei no Long Shoot" (運命のロング・シュート) <13:08> #"Yume wa Brazil e" (夢はブラジルへ) <13:11> #"Shogakusei Hen: Shukumei no Taiketsu, Nankatsu vs Meiwa" (小学生編 宿命の対決、南葛vs明和) <11:25> #"Chugakusei Hen: Mezase, San Renpa" (中学生編 めざせ、三連覇) <10:24> #"Shijou Saikyo no Teki Europa Irebun" (史上最強の敵ヨーロッパ軍団) <13:54> #"Eikou e no Last Kick" (栄光へのラスト・キック) <10:25> CD 3: Drama + Karaoke #"Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup: Zenpen" (「世界大決戦! Jr.ワールドカップ」前編) <13:14> #"Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup: Kohen" (「世界大決戦! Jr.ワールドカップ」後編) <12:25> #"Moete Hero" (Original Karaoke) <3:00> <1983 version> #"Fuyu no Lion" (Original Karaoke) <3:13> #"Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka" (Original Karaoke) <3:00> #"Captain Tsubasa Oendan no Uta" (Original Karaoke) <2:48> #"Moete Hero" (Original Karaoke) <3:00> <1985 version> #"Longest Dream" (Original Karaoke) <3:40> #"Kaze ni Nare" (Original Karaoke) <4:05> the official tracklist and other publications, this songs mistakenly appears as track 12 #"Asu ni Mukatte Shoot" (Original Karaoke) <4:01> #"Ball wa Tomodachi" (Original Karaoke) <3:00> #"Yujo Forever (Misaki Taro no Theme)" (Original Karaoke) <2:54> the official tracklist and other publications, this songs mistakenly appears as track 9 CD 4: BGM #"Moete Hero" (Instrumental) <2:59> <1985 version> #"Tsubasa yo Hashire! Captain Tsubasa Oenka" (Instrumental) <3:01> #"BGM Shu" (BGM集) <8:54> #"Longest Dream" (Instrumental) <3:26> #"Yujo Forever (Misaki Taro no Theme)" (Instrumental) <2:53> #"Captain Tsubasa Oendan no Uta" (Instrumental) <2:49> #"BGM Shu" <8:28> #"Schneider the Emperor (Short Type)" (シュナイダー・ザ・エンペラー(ショート・タイプ)) <0:48> #"England Jusensha Gundan (Short Type)" (イングランド重戦車軍団(ショート・タイプ)) <0:22> #"European Dream (Short Type)" (ヨーロッピアン・ドリーム(ショート・タイプ)) <1:23> #"Koya no Sakebi (Hyuga Kojiro no Theme)" (Instrumental) <2:41> #"European Dream" (ヨーロッピアン・ドリーム) <1:36> #"England Jusensha Gundan" (イングランド重戦車軍団) <1:31> #"Europa no Shito" (ヨーロッパの死闘) <0:48> #"Schneider the Emperor" (シュナイダー・ザ・エンペラー) <1:04> #"Karei naru Hangeki! Europa Eleven" (華麗なる反撃!ヨーロッパ・イレブン) <3:26> #"Kojiro Comeback!" (小次郎カムバック!) <2:36> #"Sekai o kono Te ni" (世界をこの手に) <3:17> #"Roberto no Yume Nanbei Jr." (ロベルトの夢・南米 Jr.) <3:12> #"Europa no Kaze" (ヨーロッパの風) <4:01> #"Shori e no Kick Off" (勝利へのキック・オフ) <4:30> #"Tsubasa no Haeta Drive Shoot" (翼のはえたドライブ・シュート) <4:31> #"Asu ni Mukatte Shoot" (Instrumental) <4:01> #"Ball wa Tomodachi" (Instrumental) <2:59> #"Moete Hero" (Instrumental) <2:59> <1983 version> Gallery MHCL-681~4.jpg|Clean cover MHCL-681~4 back.jpg|Clean back cover MHCL-681~4 full.jpg|Full cover MHCL-681~4_full back.jpg|Full back cover MHCL-681~4 package.jpg|Package External links *Album info at aniDB *Album info at VGMdb *Album info at Anison Generation (Japanese) }} de:Complete Collection Category:CD albums